The Difference Between Love And Death
by RockN'RollChild
Summary: Love and death...you fear them both as they take you breath. What happens when the one you love is incapable of loving you back? What's the prise to pay for loving the most powerful dark wizard of all time?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

"_Tell me the difference between love and death_

_You fear them both as they take your breath"_

As it was getting darker the wind started to blow. Dark clouds filled the sky but it wasn't raining that cold night of November. And though no one would want to leave the warmth the castle offered, he was standing there, starring at the lake. Thinking…His face seemed calm but the thoughts running in his head were anything but calm. What was this he was feeling? A feeling he had never felt before. It made him feel worried, anxious, scared…Scared? There was nothing that would make him scared. Only death he feared. But where is the difference between love and death?

**"_Tell me the difference between love and death_**

**_You fear them both as they take your breath" _This is from the song Jessica Kill by Sum 41**

**IT GETS BETTER IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER! :) :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Izel

**OK so I wrote a second chapter. This one is all about Izel. She's the main protagonist. I hope somebody will take the time to read it and also review. I know it's not great but it's my first funfiction so...also if there are any mistakes that's because English is not my mother language. Please tell me to correct them. Thank you :)**

**CHAPTER 2: IZEL**

"Wake up Izel!You're gonna be late!Again..." Izel opened her eyes. It was still 7:30. She really wanted to slap Calista but she was too tired to move so she just closed her eyes again. Calista sighed and left the room.

After what seemed five minutes but actually was an hour Izel woke up and of course she was late again...This thing was getting old. She had to find a way to wake up earlier. She slowly started getting ready. She had already missed first class, what would be the point of being in a hurry? She put on her school uniform and looked herself in the mirror. Her hair looked awful and the dark circles under her tired eyes didn't help the situation. She looked like a zombie! She used magic to fix her hair. Today it was long, straight with bangs. She naturally has chocolate brown hair long and curly but she likes to change the shape. She grabbed a few books and headed to the potions class cause she didn't want to miss this one too. Once again she forgot to eat but she was used to it, it's a bad habit she had ever since she was little. Maybe that's why she's so thin.

As soon as she entered the classroom the lesson was about to start. She went to find a seat and she saw one empty next to Tom. She kept walking and went next to Evelyn. Evelyn was her sister. Well they weren't really sisters but that's how she saw her. Like family. Evelyn was in Ravenclaw unlike Izel who was in Slytherin. Slytherin was always her favorite house but she thought she would fit better in Ravenclaw...Maybe Ravenclaw wasn't good enough for her...

"You missed charms!"

"Thanks for the information..." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"You still have to write that essay and give it to the professor you know" she said.

"Yes I know..and I have already done it. I'll give it to him when I see him."

"Oh okay! This one was very hard, it's probably one of the worst essays I have ever writen!"

" True..Mine sucked too."

"You always say that and you always get an O."

"I wont get an O this time..."

"Stop being so insecure!"

"I can't that's me...insecure."

"...Whatever..."

"Goodmorning class!" Said professor Slughorn. "Today we will brew the Awakening Potion. It prevents sleep and revives from drugging and concussion. The person who brews it succesfully first will be awarded with 50 house points. All igredients you may need are right in front of you so you may get started. Good luck!"

"Prevents sleep? I think I need that one" said Izel.

"You sure do" Evelyn answered.

* * *

><p>Tom entered the classroom and sat on an empty desk. The lesson hadn't started yet. He saw Izel walking through the door. Her dark hair where staight with bugs. They fitted well with her blue-green eyes and with her pale skin she looked like snowhite. She was beautiful. She saw the empty chair next to him but he knew she wouldn't go there. Not after what he did. She sat next to Evelyn. Would she ever forgive him? Of course she would. She loves him. She may be very difficult but he always gets what he wants from her eventually, which proves him right: Love is weakness. Izel who is so rebelious and never subdues, who says and does the opossite than what she has been told to, who uses people to achieve her ends, she still can't resist him. No matter how she tries. But this would never happen to him. He would not allow it. He would not allow himself to feel this way and he would not allow her to make him weak.<p>

**So that's it. But I have one little problem. I'm not sure what verb tense to use. Could you help me? Is this grammatically wrong?**


	3. Chapter 3: Rainy Days

**CHAPTER 3: RAINY DAYS**

In mid-September the rainy days had already started. It was one of those rainy Monday mornings and the sun wasn't out. The atmosphere in the castle was depressing and people were more moody than usual. Izel, like most melancholic people, liked it that way. She wouldn't stand one more sunlit day. She went down for breakfast with Calista and the new girl, Adalyn. It was very weird that this year there were four new students in Hogwarts. Adelyn, Leo, Irene and Mason. Irene and Mason where twins, sixth years. Adelyn and Leo were brother and sister too though Leo was a year older. They were all sorted in Slytherin except Leo who was sorted in Gryffindor. Adelyn and Leo were home schooled but their parents were killed by Grindelwald. Izel wan't sure about why the other two were transferred.

They sat on the Slytherin table but Izel wasn't hungry. She saw Tom entering the dinning hall. He sat next to Avery and Lestrange. She noticed he was staring at someone. It was Irene Hart and she was staring at him too. Izel could feel nothing but envy. She wanted to go and punch Irene on her pretty face! Of all the boys at Hogwarts she had to like Tom! Who could blame her though? Tom, with his jet black hair, dark eyes, pale skin and mysterious personality was very popular amongst the girls. Despite the fact that he looked like an angel, there was something about him that yelled "Danger". Izel never understood why none of the girls ever noticed. Or maybe they did notice but they liked it. Who knows? The sure thing is they didn't know how dangerous Tom really was. They were in love with the surface, which was easy to fall in love with. He had let nobody get close enough to him to see how he really was. Nobody but her, Izel.

They were very close the past five years; they shared secrets and a few same dreams. Of course there was something more than friendship between them and it eventually showed up last year but it didn't end well. For two people like Tom and Izel, so much alike but at the same time so different, happy ending was almost impossible. Izel knew it and had accepted it. Tom didn't even want to accept he had feelings for her. Their relationship was many times like him, dangerous but it was all she had. And although there were too many difficulties with them being together, when they were together it felt right. And Izel hated to admit but even after everything he has done to her she still loved him. Not that she didn't hate him. She felt both love and hate for him. It was driving her crazy. It was making worse her already unstable personality.

"Izel, eat! We've been here for almost half an hour and you haven't even touched the food!" Adelyn said.

"I'm not hungry."

«Well then don't come again complaining about how thin you are!" said Calista who was tired of Izel trying to put on weight the last five years but constantly failing.

Izel sighed. She looked at Irene. She had a great body, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was undoubtedly pretty. No wonder most guys wanted to talk to her. Izel didn't like her. She was too fake. Other girls noticed that too but no guy seemed to bother. Maybe cause they're shallow too and only care about the appearance. Her brother was great looking too, they looked very much alike, but they were both too snob for Izel's taste. Adelyn seemed to have a thing for Mason though. In Izel's opinion Leo was far better. He was tall and fit, with emerald eyes and dark brown hair. What made him better than Mason though was his personality. He was funny and outgoing but at the same time mysterious and a loner when Mason was just snob and had a big idea of himself. Just like his sister. What did Tom see in her anyway? He never stared at anyone, he must like her. Izel stood up and with many negative feelings inside her she went to the dungeons. She wouldn't start crying and smashing things like last night. She turned her head and saw Tom flirtatiously talking with Irene. And here it comes again...

* * *

><p>Tom woke up in the morning by the sound of rain. Finally, it was raining! He was sick of the annoyingly good weather. He got ready quickly, making sure he looked good and started his prefect duties. Izel seemed to ignoring hers for the hole first two weeks and though it annoyed him he couldn't go yell at her like he normally would. He thought he should discuss it with the headmaster but he actually felt relieved that he didn't have to spend time with her alone. He didn't want to admit but he felt disappointment too, and so he was torn. After the incident in her house, about two months ago it seemed like their ways were parted. Tom knew that this wasn't true and he also knew that things would get back to normal only if he put a lot of effort. And though he wanted his ego wouldn't let him to. To be honest, he didn't feel any remorse for what he did. He was Lord Voldemort after all. But seeing Izel so estranged it felt like something was missing...He didn't love her he kept saying to himself but after all these years it is safe to say he at least cared for her. He saw the people around him as tools he would use and nothing more. Only her he saw differently. He thought she was superior to the rest of them. He thought the two of them were almost equals...<p>

When he finished with his prefect duties, Tom went to the dining hall and sat next to Avery and Lestrange. There was omelet in front of him but he hated omelet so he chose to eat cereal instead. He saw the new girl with the blonde her on the other side of the table. Irene was her name? Her looks made her stand out from the other girls but he couldn't say he was interested in her personality. She could be useful to him though. He thought about it for a while and went to speak to her. He started flirting with her for a while and it was obvious she was charmed. He looked at the door and saw Izel ready to explode. He was satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4: Poor Unfortunate Souls

Chapter 4: Poor Unfortunate Souls

After Izel left the Dining Hall she went into an empty classroom. She needed time alone. She was thinking about Tom. Why was she so jealous of Irene? And why did she care at all? She knew Tom didn't feel anything at all. Not about her, not about Irene, not about anyone. As much as she wanted to believe that he actually HAD feelings for her, the truth was he hadn't. There were times that she felt like there was something inside him but those times are gone. She looked at her scars. The ones he gave her. They wouldn't seem to heal, just like the ones in her soul. She was used in hidding scars though, that didn't really bother her. What did bother her was that he was the one you have her these scars. She looked away. She felt dizzy and thought she would faint so she exit the classroom and tried to make her way to the hospital wing.

"It's the 27th of October tomorrow!" a third year said to her friend. "We'll finally go to Hogsmeade!"

"I know, I'm so excited!" her friend agreed happily.

27th of October...Tomorrow it would be five years since her mother died. She remembered her mother's husband. She damned the day her mother decided to leave the house and marry that man. She would take revenge from that bastard someday. She had sworn to her mother's grave. She didn't feel very well. She fell down the floor and everything around her went black.

_She was inside a small room, sitting on a bed, hearing screams from the hall. She was scared but she wouldn't cry. She needed to be strong. She needed to protect her mother. She took a deep breath and went to open the door. She heard a loud noise. Someone was thrown at a wall. She hesitated._

_" please, leave me alone. PLEASE!" her mother cried. A man laughed, she screamed. "Leave me alone you fucking bastard!" Another loud noise, and then a scream._

_Izel couldn't take it. She opened the door. The man had dragged her mother in another room and he was hitting her. Her face was filled with blood, Izel had to find a way to help her. She run to find her mother's wand while the man was pulling out his. _

_"Crucio!" He yelled. The women started screaming in pain. Izel's eyes were now wet but she wouldn't let the tears fall. She had to be quick. She went inside the living room and searched for the wand. Why wouldn't her mother carry it with her? She searched the hole room but the wand was nowhere to be found. She heard loud cries as the man squawked the curse again. She didn't have much time. She entered the kitchen and finally found the wand. She run the stair__s__ and reached the second floor. She saw her mother on __the floor __trembling like a fish. The man had a sadistic smile on his face. He raised his wand for the last time. The women couldn't speak but her expression was thrilling. He then said the word that completely changed Izel's life forever. "Avada Kedavra!" Silence. _

_Izel's screams broke the temporary silence. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She yelled. _

_The man looked at her. She realized she now had to run for her life as the man started walking towards her with the sadistic smile still on his face. She run as fast as she could and went out to the dark streets of London._

_"You can run but you can't hide silly girl" She heard the cold voice saying. She was exhausted and thought of giving up but her survival __instincts__ wouldn't let her to. It was after midnight and all shops were closed so there wasn't any place for her to go, she just kept running hopeless and afraid. The man running after her was now getting very angry and Izel was afraid of her life since her legs couldn't keep her going for much longer. Running desperate, she finally found shelter in a muggle orphanage. _

_She was only ten._

Izel slowly opened her eyes. She felt so dizzy she thought she would faint again. As her vision was getting clearer she realisedrealized she was at the HosiptalHospital Wing. She looked around and saw someone sitting next to her. It was the last person Izel expected to see: Tom Riddle. He just looked at her with his poker face. There was this awkward silence between them. Tom was the one who broke it.

" You fainted" he finally said. "Oh really?" Izel thought. "I found you in the dungeons and brought you to the Hospital Wing." He continued.

"Thanks" The girl replied coldly. "Now leave"

He stood still, looking at her. "Leave!" She yelled. Anger was in his face for about a few seconds and then it was emotionless again. He stood up and left.

Izel's heart was biting fast. It was the first time she had spoken to Tom after months. She felt stupid and angry for making him leave. She wanted to run after him and throw herself at him but then she remembered how things really were between them. She hadn't taken her revenge yet and she wouldn't just let him get away with what he did. She changed her side on the bed and tried to sleep but it was impossible. Every time she closed her eyes she thought of the night her mother was murdered. Those images just wouldn't let her rest. Suddenly, someone entered the room. It was the Matron, Madam Regler.

"Oh you're awake. How are you feeling dear?" she asked.

"Umm fine...I think...Can I leave?" Izel answered.

"Of course, if you're feeling well."

"Okay, thanks." Said Izel and with those words she left the Hospital Wing.

While Izel was walking to the Slytherin common room she was thinking about how she would take revenge. He had thought of it many times before but wanted to find the "perfect way". She wasn't that into it anymore. That's how she was really. When someone did something to her, at first she always thought of great ways to make them pay and hurt and in the end she was "forgiving" and in some cases, she even did nothing. While she was walking a dark hallway she heard voices from inside a classrom and since it was late she decided to start her prefect duties. The door was slightly open, she pushed it a bit more and saw Tom with Irene. He was telling something to her and she was giggling like an idiot. She started moving closer to him, and closer, and then they kissed. Izel's body was boiling inside of her vains. This time, she couldn't keep the tears from falling. She ran and hide inot a small room where broomsticks were kept, trying to control her emotions.

After a few minutes, or maybe an hour, her face changed. It became more cold, emotionless. She stood up and headed to the library. She didn't care how late it was. She decided she wouldn't care about meaningless things anymore, like love and well...Tom. She had  
>more important things to do. Things to be remembered for. And she couldn't fall behind. She had to continue her work. She went into the library and careful not to be seen or heard made her way to the restricted section. She was looking that book about the fifteenth-century fiends. She went where she had last seen it and started searching for it. Suddenly, she heard a noise. Someone must entered the library. She had to be quick. She looked everywhere around her with no sucess and realized she wouldn't find it today. She started walking carefully behind the books, trying to escape from the person who was about to capture her. She was out of the restricted section when she saw a figure walking. The figure was nobody but Tom Riddle. She hide in the shelves and slowly tried to go to the exit, which was far away. Tom knew someone was there. "Show yourself" He demanded but he took no answer. He turned his back and Izel took this as a chance to throw a book at him but his reflexes were too quick. She hid herself well so that he couldn't see her. He was now moving towards her but she managed to get away. After a long time playing hide and seek she finally was steps away from the door when he appeared in front of her.<p>

"Hello Izel" Tom said. "Thought you could run away from me?" He took a few steps. He was now inches away from her.

"I've been waiting for this moment you know" Izel replied harshly with her heart beating faster than ever.

"I've been waiting for this moment too" He lowered his head, resting it on hers.

"That's not exactlly what I was waiting for" The girl disagreed.

"I know" Tom smirked. "Do what you got to do"

Izel felt his breath on her face and melted. After a second though her feelings changed and she looked him in the eyes. He kneeled on the floor, his expression betrayed some pain but his face was still amazingly emotionless. Izel liked using nonverbal spells. They were more... a minute or two Tom stood up, still smirking.

"That's all you got?"

"You want more?" Izel asked.

"I always want more" He answered and pulled her on a shelve, holding his body against hers.

"Will you give me more Izel?" he wispered in her ear.

The girl just looked at him, almost breathless. He caressed her chick and slowly leaned closer to her. They were about to kiss and she almost closed her eyes but then she stopped him.

"I think you've got another to kiss you...What are you doing with Irene anyway?" The words just fell out of her mouth.

He laughed. "I can't see how that's any of your business" He answered.

"Okay!" She said angrilly and started walking to the door. He grabbed her wrist and pulled him in his arms. They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds and then he just let her go.


	5. Chapter 5:What's Going On Inside My Head

**Chapter 5: What's Going On Inside My Head**

Izel went out of the library quickly and started walking. Something was wrong. She felt someone's presence, she felt somebody was after her. She turned around and saw nobody. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her again. And so it was. The voices inside her head started again. They didn't make sense this time, it was driving her crazy. The girl was almost running in the dark hallways, her eyes wet, her heart biting fast. The voices had now turned into laughter, a loud laughter echoing inside her head. Izel had reached the dungeons when she saw them. They were behind her, above her, all around her, moving towards her. Black figures with red eyes, higher forces sent to destroy her. She was screaming, pulling her hair as her vision became duller. She couldn't see straight, couldn't think straight, she was just standing there, screaming. Cold hands were now on her body. They had gotten her.

"NOOOO" She screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF OF ME!"

The hole room was filled with laughter, they were all laughing at her. All she could see was darkness and them suffocatingly surrounding her. There was no escape.

"HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" The girl cried but she finally managed to escape from the cold hands on her own and started running.

* * *

><p>Tom was walking to the Slytherin common room thinking about the events that took place a few minutes ago. He smirked. That girl couldn't even hurt him properly. The boy had seen what she could do and what she did to him was not even close to it. Although it did hurt, it sure as hell was not what Izel Leseul was capable of. He then remembered her reaction when he went to kiss her. It was ridiculous how jealous she was because he merely kissed a girl. He smirked again. He absolutely enjoyed the control he had over her. He was close to his destination when he saw a girl, who happened to be Izel, in the middle of the hallway screaming although there was nothing there she could be screaming to. Almost worried, he run at her and tried to catch her but her reaction wasn't good. She managed to get away and left him standing there as she run away. He decided it was only wise to run after her and so he did. He found her on the floor, almost unconscious. She didn't resist this time, as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her up.<p>

"Tom" She whispered weakly as she grabbed him as tight as she could, resting her head on his chest. "Make them go away" She cried.

"There's no one here Izel. It's all inside you head" The boy said disturbed and kind of annoyed by the situation. Yes, it was Izel, and he had to help her, he was prefect after all, but he hated being involved in similar situations. If it was someone else, he would probably have just let them helpless.

"No, you don't understanf!" She screamed in response. "They're here, they came for me!"

"Calm down!" Riddle ordered. He hesitated and then added "I won't let them harm you."

The girl seemed at least comforted by the answer and gripped him tighter, still crying. After a long while they were at the hospital wing. Tom put Izel carefully at a bed and explained to Madam Regel about the incident.

"Oh she's having illusions again?" Said the Matron eventually. "The poor girl, I thought she was getting better."

"I don't think someone can actually get better when it comes to this Madam." Replied the young boy. "Unfortunately, she'll be like this forever I believe."

"I've been thinking, maybe there's some muggle cure that would help her."

"But we're not muggles, are we? We don't use muggle cures. I believe my duty is done here. Goodnight Madam."

"Don't leave" A weak voice of a young girl said. "I don't want to stay alone."

"But you won't be alone my dear, I'll be here to take care of you." The Matron said before Tom could answer.

"But I want him." Said the girl, kind of annoyed.

"Don't you think it's too late and that he should head back to his dormitory and sleep?"

"Here, he can sleep here"

Izel now sounded weaker than ever and it seemed like she had a fainting spell.

"Stay" She said as she fainted.

* * *

><p>The next morning Izel woke up feeling as shit as ever. She looked around her and remembered the happenings of last night. "<em>he didn't stay" <em>She thought. Though she wasn't really surprised she did feel hurt but she knew Tom's actions would never meet her expectations when it came to carrying. Slowly, she stood up and started eating the food placed next to her. She hadn't eaten for a while and was starving. The clock said 10 which meant she had missed first two classes. She would just play it sick and stay at the hospital wing all day. Another interesting day had just started for Izel Leseul!

"How are you feeling today?" Said a familiar voice but not the one she expected to hear. She looked up and saw Tom Riddle. He wasted his break to go and she her? Well done Izel! This must be some kind of achievement.

"Uhmm good." The young witch replied after a few seconds.

"You don't look good" Riddle replied.

"Thank you very much so do you"

"If you're about to start acting like a child again I better head off"

"Don't be so snob Riddle. It's kind of annoying really. And I can be as childish as I want! If you don't like it, you can simply fuck off!"

"You know what's annoying Izel? You are. Also, watch your language and the way you speak to me or there will be consequences." The boy said clearly upset.

"Oh wow I'm scared!"

"You're not? Should I remind you of last summer? You really should be grateful for me bringing you here last night but instead you act like your usual annoying self"

"My usual annoying self? Maybe you should reconsider that cause you know it's not true. I'm a very pleasant person that everyone wants to be with"

"It is"

"Says you"

"I'm not going to play your stupid game Izel so cut it off"

"Ok, I'm cutting it off but only because I want to"

Tom Riddle rolled his eyes, turned his back and left. Izel was so angry that took the bottle next to her and threw it at the wall. One of Izel Leseul's flaws: She could not control her anger. She would curse the very first person who would enter the door. At the moment she grabbed her wand someone went in and…oops! That someone was cursed. Luckily, they were at the hospital wing!

**This is the last small chapter I'll ever write! Please review! I notice how quite a few people read but I get very few reviews! It would really make my day so pleaaaase? :D Also, check out my other story which will be updated soon as well! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Rather Unpleasant Memory

**Heeey! So after MONTHS I decided to write a new chapter of this story (and my other one, you can check it out if you want, i'll post the 2nd chapter later today or tommorow :) ) To the people who read my story, I'm SO sorry, my mental state wasn't good enough to sit and right. But now I'm back sooo...here's the 6th chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Rather Unpleasant Memory<strong>

Izel was now roaming at the hallways, way more upset than usual. She suddenly felt so much hatred for Tom it was almost unreal. How could he be so cruel? She had never done anything to him and yet he acted like Izel was his worst enemy. No one can know the feeling of loving someone who hates you unless they've been there. It's like a huge knife stuck permanently in your heart and it's bleeding and bleeding and no one notices and you suffer but you're uncapppable of doing anything but watching your blood bleeding out of your body. It's like a huge part of you has been stolen and you know there's no way you're getting it back but can't help but hoping desperately that the thief will care and bring it back to you. Nothing matches the pain of unrequited love escpecially when there's so much hate in it. Izel let out a sigh. Memories filled her head. Memories she wished to forget.

It was a hot summer day. The sun was shinning bright and you could hear crickets chirping. It was mid June and school had just ended. Izel went home but not alone this time. A new guest had arrived and the Leseul household and his name was Tom Riddle. Izel used to love being home when she was little but about 5 or 6 years ago her father was married to that stupid witch Cassandra who also happened to have an amazingly annoying daughter a few years younger than Izel. Thankfully, the house was huge and she didn't have to see them much.

As soon as they arrived, Izel went to have a bath and Tom naturally went to the library. The guy studies non-stop even when on holidays, Izel found it sick but, of course, we're talking about Tom Riddle and any adjective describing abnormal behaviour is acceptable. The first few days they didn't spent that much of a time together since Izel's borther, Damian was home and she hadn't seen him for months. Tom was in the library most of the time doing thorough research on God knows what and only went out of there for his natural needs. Sometimes he even slept and ate there. How sick is that?

After the first week though things changed. Izel was very curious about what Tom was up to and intentionally started spending more time with him. At first, he wouldn't say a word. Like, literally, not a word. He would answer most of Izel's questions with a nod and he would be found most of the time behind some old shlelf, reading books he made sure would stay unrevealed.

One day, Tom had fallen asleep at a couch and Izel found the chance to take a look at the books around him and his notes. They were all about really dark spells and forbidden magic that Izel could not see how could be of any use to him. She later learnt that apparently, Tom was not in a good mood that day. When he woke up and saw her looking through his stuff he got furious. He started yelling uncontrollably at her and Izel just stood there, motionless, having no idea what to do. Of all the things he said to her, she only remembers those words coming out of his mouth: "How dare you going through my stuff? Didn't your parents tell you to mind your own bussiness? Nobody gets involved to the Dark Lord's bussiness without his permission and gets away with it and now, you will pay." At that time Izel felt like a total stranger. She couldn't understand how Tom could ever speak to her like that but before she had time to think of it the word "crucio" came out of Tom's mouth. And then, there was pain. After that, unbearable pain is the only thing she can remember.

Even today, after all these months Izel is wondering why. The only answer she has to her questions is that Tom obviously wants people to mind their own fucking bussiness. And that he also is an overreacting, psychotic bastard. Izel still tries to figure out how to deal with all this pain he caused. Like she didn't have enough pain in her life already. As she started walking slower step by step it finally hit her: the urge to take revenge. She was going to find Riddle and give the motherfucker a lesson. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that Tom reffering to himself as "The Dark Lord" is kind of stupid but oh well... :P did you like it? I know this is very small but i'm working on the next chapter and it's gonna be big!<strong>**PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!KNOWING THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT GIVES ME THE WILL TO CONTINUE! CHEERS!**


End file.
